Tatoeba
by Asa-Monogatari
Summary: Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto, Hinata merasakan perasaan yang aneh, apakah yang ia rasakan itu namanya cinta? Tetapi mengapa dunia begitu kejam padanya? Mengapa orang yang ia cintai harus menderita penyakit aneh yang sangat mematikan/Andai aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu, orang pertama kali yang ingin kutemui dikala masih sehat adalah kau./ Special For #NHTD6-2015 #01 #28


**Hinata POV**

Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Hinata 21 tahun. Aku adalah dokter spesialis yang saat ini sedang mendalami penyakit bernama Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease (sapi gila), penyakit aneh ini terjadi ketika protein prion mulai berlipat ganda menjadi bentuk tiga dimensi yang abnormal. Penyakit ini menyebabkan jenis demensia menjadi semakin memburuk luar biasa cepat. Salah satu sumber mengatakan bahwa penyakit ini terjadi karena si pengidap tidak sengaja memakan daging sapi atau hewan lain yang waktu itu terkena 'Bovine Spongiform Encephalopathy' atau nama umumnya 'penyakit sapi gila'. Gejala umum yang dirasakan oleh pengidap penyakit ini ialah suka depresi, suasana hati suka berubah, cepat bingung, memiliki masalah dengan ingatan/memori, pemikiran, perencanaan, penilaian, serta kekauan otot dan berkedut bergerak sendiri. Menurut list kedokteran, peluang menderita penyakit ini sekitar 1:1.000.000 setiap tahunnya di seluruh dunia, dan biasanya penyakit ini mengincar korban yang berusia diatas 60 tahun, namun penyakit sapi gila ini juga bukan berarti tidak menyerang yang lebih muda. Ada beberapa yang menyerang anak muda dari sekitar umur 16-27 tahun. Dan aku dulu pernah bertemu dengan si pengidap penyakit ini. Dia adalah pemuda berambut pirang cerah, dengan senyuman khas yang berkilauan bagaikan bunga matahari. Siapapun yang mendekatinya, pasti akan ikut tertawa, sama hal nya seperti diriku, yang waktu itu juga terbawa suasana dengan kebahagiaan yang ia berikan, bahkan sampai diriku pun jatuh cinta padanya.

 **Tatoeba...**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, saya tidak memiliki keuntungan apapun dalam ff ini.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pairing: NaruHina**

 **Genre: Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

 **Warn!: OOC, OC, AU, Typo(s), DLDR**

 **Special For: NaruHina Annual Event#NHTD6-2015**

 **Asa-Monogatari**

 **Normal POV**

Liburan musim panas telah tiba, dan seperti biasa Hinata pergi ke perpustakaan dekat rumahnya, namun hari ini agak berbeda, mengetahui bahwa hari ini adalah hari libur musim panas, Hinata juga sekaligus ingin mengerjakan tugas musim panasnya. Agar nanti ia tidak kerepotan di hari berikutnya, apalagi kalau ada acara mendadak yang membuatnya tidak menyentuh secarik kertaspun. Karena prinsipnya adalah 'kerjakan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali'. Hinata memang suka pergi ke perpustakaan, tetapi bukan berarti ia itu kutu buku. Dirinya suka sekali dengan suasana yang tenang, dan damai seperti perpustakaan, dan dirinya juga merasa sangat nyaman dan fokus kalau mengerjakan hal apapun di perpustakaan, terutama belajar dan mengerjakan tugas musim panasnya ini.

Perpustakaan yang sering ia kunjungi ini tidak terlalu besar ataupun tidak terlalu kecil, bisa dibilang biasa-biasa saja. Rak-rak buku yang berderetan di ruang tengah dan lantai atas disusun secara horizontal, dan tiap baris rak disiapkan beberapa kursi-kursi dan meja panjang untuk kenyamanan para pembaca.

Hal yang membedakan perpustakaan ini dengan yang lain adalah fasilitas 'mendengar musik' yang disiapkan di setiap meja-meja, lengkap dengan headphone. Dan fasilitas tersebut bukan hanya mendengar musik offline saja, tapi para pengunjung juga bisa 'request musik' ataupun mendengar 'musik online' yang memang sudah disiapkan monitor seperti pc mini disetiap baris sudut meja, sehingga para pengunjung tidak akan merasa bosan dengan musik yang itu-itu saja. Hal itulah yang membuat Hinata lebih nyaman disini dari pada perpustakaan yang lain. Yang meskipun besar tetapi tidak memiliki fasilitas yang memadai seperti perpustakaan ini.

"Konichiwa, Hyuuga-san," sapa penjaga perpustakaan sambil menunduk hormat.

"Konichiwa, Fujii-san," sahut Hinata ikut menunduk sopan didepan counter dan kemudian memberikan kartu member perpustakaan kepada penjaga perpustakaan tersebut.

"Jarang sekali anda datang telat, biasanya anda sudah tiba sekitar jam 10? Apakah ada sesuatu?" ujar Fujii sembari mengecek dan menginput 13 digit nomor member Hinata ke data pengunjung di komputer.

"Iya, tadi aku singgah sebentar dirumah nenekku dahulu untuk memberikan dango."

"Oh begitu, saya kira hari ini anda tidak akan ke perpustakaan," balas Fujii tersenyum seraya mengembalikan kartu membernya.

"Hehe, tidak kok. Kalau aku tidak datang, kemana lagi aku akan datang? Hanya perpustakaan ini yang memberikanku ketenangan. Terima kasih, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya?" balas Hinata sopan sembari berjalan memasuki aula tengah perpustakaan setelah mendapatkan ucapan "Terima kasih sudah datang," dari Fujii.

Sesampainya ia di aula tengah, ia begitu terkejut melihat beberapa meja di setiap baris rak sudah hampir dipenuhi oleh pengunjung. Namun sebagian diantaranya hanya mendengarkan musik saja, tidak sedikitpun membuka buku yang mereka bawa dari rak buku, bahkan menyentuhnya pun tidak, mereka hanya disibukkan oleh monitor mini di meja yang saat ini tengah mereka utak-atik. Namun meskipun Hinata merasa ingin sekali menegur, tetapi hak nya untuk menegur tidak cukup kuat, sebab ia disini juga sebagai pengunjung, ia tidak punya alasan untuk memarahi mereka, lagipula di perpustakaan ini tidak dibuat peraturan 'gunakan musik online/offline hanya jika sedang membaca', jadi dirinya tidak bisa apa-apa selain membiarkan mereka melakukan sesuka mereka.

Dengan sedikit rasa kesal, Hinata pun mencoba mengabaikan mereka dan mencari kursi kosong yang ada. Lalu setelah menemukan kursi kosong yang ia cari, Hinata langsung melesat duduk tanpa menyadari penghapusnya yang jatuh ketika mengambil tugas essay musim panasnya dengan agak kasar dari dalam tas sekolahnya, sebab kejadian tadi cukup membuatnya sedikit emosi, sampai-sampai ia tidak memperhatikan penghapusan yang jatuh karena suasana hatinya yang tiba-tiba saja sedikit memburuk dan kurang fokus.

Selang dua detik setelah ia duduk, pemuda yang duduk disebelah kanannya tiba-tiba saja menyentuh bahu kanannya, sehingga membuat Hinata menolehkan kepala dan memandangi pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang cerah itu tengah mengarahkan penghapus miliknya kepadanya. Pemuda itu memiliki wajah bulat, dengan pipi yang memiliki tiga garis seperti kumis kucing yang memberikan kesan manis di pipinya. Kalau masalah ketampanan, pemuda itu menurutnya cukup tampan dan nikmat untuk dipandang, terutama pada bagian mata bulatnya yang memiliki manik biru sapphire, dan kulitnya yang berwarna coklat sawo. Pemuda itu cukup casual dan berkarisma, apalagi ketika ia melihat senyumannya yang sangat mempesona.

"Maaf..., kau menjatuhkan ini," seru pemuda berambut pirang tersebut sambil tersenyum lebih lebar setelah sekian detik tidak direspon Hinata.

"Ah...te-terima kasih," sahut Hinata gagap sembari mengambil penghapusnya dari tangan si pemuda itu dengan cepat lalu mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja memerah. Disusul oleh degup jantung yang semakin lama semakin cepat, dan deru nafasnya yang tidak karuan. Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sebenarnya ada apa dengannya, tetapi ia tidak menemukan jawabannya itu. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa ia jadi seperti ini. Padahal sebelumnya ia baik-baik saja. Apa maksud dari perasaannya yang sangat hangat ini, dan apa maksud dari kegugupan ini? Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Ano...kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap pemuda itu sekali lagi, sebab dari tadi Hinata bersikap aneh padanya, tepatnya ketika ia memberikan penghapusnya. Hinata membalasnya dengan menggelengkan kepala, tapi bukan dalam arti ia tidak apa-apa melainkan sebaliknya. Namun pemuda itu malah berpikir bahwa ia tidak apa-apa dan mengucapkan kata "Syukurlah," dengan perasaan lega, sedangkan Hinata menjadi semakin sulit untuk berputar kearah mejanya karena kesalahpahaman Naruto.

"Wah, kau sedang ingin mengerjakan tugas musim panas ya?" seru pemuda pirang itu ketika melihat essay milik Hinata di meja, namun Hinata tidak menjawab dan kemudian ia mengambil essay-essay miliknya di meja kedalam pelukannya dengan cekatan dan kemudian berputar memunggungi pemuda itu lagi.

"Jangan lihat," lirih Hinata seraya merendahkan kepalanya semakin malu.

"Ano...tapi essay nya 'kan belum ada isinya?" balas pemuda tersebut sweatdrop ketika melihat aura aneh dibalik punggung Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata malah terasa seperti tersambar petir saat mendengar balasan pemuda itu.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto... dan namamu?" mulai pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut setelah sekian menit mereka berdua terdiam, namun di dua kata terakhir, ia agak merendahkan suaranya karena mendapatkan desisan teguran dari sekeliling pengunjung yang tengah membaca buku mereka. Dan Hinata yang mendengar logat Naruto yang terdengar konyol tersebut pun mulai tertawa pelan, dan tertawanya itu disambut oleh Naruto dengan tatapan kebingungan dan bertanya-tanya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, ano...tidak apa-apakah aku memanggilmu dengan nama depan? Kita berdua 'kan baru saja bertemu?" sahut Hinata mulai memberanikan diri memutarkan tubuhnya lagi kearah meja.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lebih suka dipanggil begitu. Tapi sebagai gantinya aku juga akan memanggilmu Hinata," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eh...ano...eto..." gumam Hinata tidak jelas selagi Naruto yang sedang menunggu jawaban darinya. Selagi dirinya yang sedang kebingungan, tanpa ia sadari kini ia tengah meremas rok terusannya gelisah, mencoba berpikir keras apa yang harus ia jawab saat ini. Yah, meskipun Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa dipanggil seperti itu olehnya, namun kalau Hinata berbeda. Ia merasa agak canggung dan tidak terbiasa dengan nama panggilan itu, apalagi kalau dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal seperti Naruto. Naruto menyadari hal itu, sehingga ia memasang wajah maklum dengan bola mata sapphire yang agak menyipit kearahnya, tetapi masih dengan senyuman lebar yang terlukis di bibir merah muda nya.

"Kalau begitu Hyuuga-san. Aku akan memanggilmu Hyuuga-san, bagaimana?" seru Naruto seraya sedikit merendahkan wajahnya untuk memandangi wajah Hinata yang agak menunduk. Dan Hinata yang menyadarinya, tentu saja terkejut dan kembali malu dengan wajah yang memerah layaknya tomat.

"Gomenasai..." lirih Hinata menyesal tanpa memandangi Naruto ketika ia berhasil mendominasi wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, santai saja. Oh iya, kau sedang ingin mengerjakan tugas musim panasmu ya?" tanya Naruto mencari topik lain untuk menghilangkan suasana aneh diantara dirinya dan Hinata.

"Iya," sahut Hinata menganggukkan kepala dan kemudian merapihkan susunan essay tugas musim panas dan mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

"Aku disini juga ingin mengerjakan tugas musim panasku, lihatlah," seru Naruto lagi sembari mengeluarkan essay dan buku pelajarannya dan lalu menunjukkannya kearah Hinata, bermaksud untuk memberikan kejutan pada Hinata. Namun bukannya ekspresi terkejut yang Naruto bayangkan, Hinata malah memasang ekspresi biasa-biasa saja, sehingga membuat rasa percaya dirinya langsung menurun drastis. Hinata menyadari hal itu, sehingga ia menyempatkan diri untuk berkata "Jarang sekali anak laki-laki mau mengerjakan tugas musim panasnya," saat dirinya yang tengah memulai mengerjakan tugas musim panasnya. Dan Naruto yang mendengarnya pun kembali percaya diri dan menyambut perkataan Hinata dengan berkata "Benarkan?!" dengan antusiasme dan mata yang berbinar-binar hingga akhirnya dirinya mendapatkan teguran untuk kedua kalinya dari para pengunjung. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis saat mengetahui begitu kekanakannya Naruto.

Satu setengah jam pun berlalu, kini Hinata tengah mengerjakan tugas essay ke delapannya, yaitu tugas Bahasa Inggris. Sekarang hanya tersisa 3 essay lagi sampai pada akhirnya Hinata akan bisa bernafas lega, namun ketika di pertanyaan soal ke-8, Hinata agak sedikit bingung sehingga ia sedikit merasa kesulitan dengan pertanyaan soal tersebut.

"Yang mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" seru Naruto tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Hinata tersentak terkejut dan menoleh kearahnya dengan kedua mata yang membulat. Tetapi itu cuma sejenak saja, setelah mendapatkan tatapan lembut dan senyuman dari Naruto, Hinata sudah bisa kembali mengendalikan dirinya dan mulai memberanikan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Oh, kalau yang ini..." selagi Naruto menjelaskan, Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk memandangi wajah tampan Naruto penuh kekaguman dan juga senyuman. Ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa ketika ia berada disisinya, ia merasa sangat nyaman sekali dan melupakan segala hal yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya, terutama suasana hatinya yang waktu itu sedang jengkel kepada para pengunjung yang hanya mendengarkan musik saja di perpustakaan ini. Pemuda ini bagaikan sebuah rumah baginya, yang memberikan ketenangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara lisan dan ia juga bagaikan sebuah matahari, yang seolah seperti memberikan cahaya kehangatan kepadanya, yang memang waktu itu sedang membutuhkan sekali kehangatan dan hiburan. Pemuda bernama Naruto ini, kalau saja ia boleh jujur, mungkin Naruto adalah orang pertama yang ia kagumi serta orang yang membuatnya sangat nyaman melebihi rasa nyamannya pada perpustakaan ini.

-x-x-x-x-

1 bulan kemudian, Hinata telat bangun pagi sehingga hasilnya ia pun terburu-buru pergi kesekolah. Sambil menggigit roti bakarnya yang baru saja matang, ia mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri yang tengah lupa mengganti baterai alarm nya semalam, padahal semalam ia sudah mengingatnya dan sudah mempersiapkan baterai nya di meja belajarnya, namun karena semalam Hinata terlalu asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto lewat ponsel dan juga membuatnya terbawa suasana sampai terjaga hingga larut malam, ia pun akhirnya melupakannya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, untung saja bel sekolah baru saja berdering sehingga dirinya masih bisa sempat menuju ke kelasnya. Lalu ketika ia tiba dan ingin berbelok di persimpangan koridor, tanpa ia sadari, ia menabrak punggung salah seorang murid yang sedang berjalan didepannya, sehingga Hinata terlempar mundur beberapa centi dan akhirnya terjatuh dibelakang murid tersebut.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" seru pemuda didepannya sembari mengarahkan tangan kanannya, bermaksud untuk membantu Hinata yang tengah merintih kesakitan untuk beranjak bangun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih," sahut Hinata sembari menerima bantuannya tersebut untuk berdiri dan lalu merapihkan seragamnya yang terlihat agak kusut itu.

"Are? Hyuuga-san, kau bersekolah disini?" seru pemuda itu dengan nada seolah mengenalnya, dan Hinata pun juga merasa demikian, walaupun ia tidak melihat wajahnya saat ini, namun suara pemuda yang ia dengar itu cukup membuatnya berpikir bahwa pemuda yang membantunya itu adalah orang yang ia kenal.

"Naruto?" balas Hinata terkejut ketika ia mendongahkan kepalanya untuk memastikan perasaannya tadi yang ternyata memang benar Naruto.

"Aku terkejut, ternyata kau bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku," ujar Naruto tersenyum lebar secerah matahari dan dibalas anggukan serta senyuman yang tidak kalah lebar dari senyuman Naruto. Jujur saja, Hinata sangat senang ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya, hal itu memberikan point tambahan untuknya agar lebih mengenal Naruto lebih dalam. Sebenarnya dari dulu, mereka ingin sekali menanyakan dimana mereka bersekolah setiap kali mereka bertemu di perpustakaan ataupun ketika mereka saling berbincang di ponsel, namun karena mereka terlalu terbawa suasana dan keasyikan, terutama Naruto, tujuan utama yang selalu ingin mereka tanyakan setiap kali memiliki kesempatan, pasti selalu mereka lupakan.

"Yaah, sekarang pertanyaanku terjawab sudah," lanjut Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menyeringai lebar. Sedangkan Hinata membalasnya dengan kedua alis terangkat karena merasa masih agak bingung dengan penuturan Naruto tersebut.

"Sebenarnya aku dari dulu ingin sekali menanyakan tentang dimana kau bersekolah, tetapi setiap kali aku memiliki kesempatan, aku pasti selalu saja melupakannya," jelas Naruto dengan pipi memerah karena malu. Sedangkan Hinata tertawa pelan mendengarnya, karena ia tidak menyangka bahwa apa yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada Naruto juga sama persis sepertinya hingga akhirnya ia membalas "Aku juga sebenarnya sama sepertimu, dari dulu aku juga ingin sekali tahu dimana kau bersekolah, tapi aku terlalu terbawa suasana jadi...hehe, aku juga melupakannya," dengan pipi memerah ikut merasa malu.

"Ano...ngomong-ngomong, kau kelas berapa?" tanya Naruto selang beberapa detik ia berhasil mengendalikan rasa malunya.

"Eh? Aku kelas 2...2-C," sahut Hinata masih mencoba mengendalikan rasa malunya.

"Wah, berarti kau adik kelasku?!" balas Naruto dengan nada antusias sehingga membuat Hinata tersentak terkejut.

"Aku kelas 3-B, aku kakak kelasmu loh," lanjutnya dengan nada bangga sembari menepuk dadanya dengan ekspresi sedikit angkuh, seolah dirinya ingin mendapatkan sapaan hormat dari Hinata.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian masih di koridor?!" salah seorang guru tiba-tiba saja berteriak kearah mereka berdua sehingga membuat mereka refleks mengalihkan perhatian kearah sumber suara, lalu ketika guru laki-laki tersebut berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan ekspresi yang sangat menyeramkan, Naruto berbisik kepada Hinata "Hinata, aku akan memberikanmu aba-aba, dalam hitungan ketiga kau harus segera berlari ke koridor sana, oke?" sembari menepuk bahu kirinya dan kemudian mengarahkan jemari telunjuknya kearah kanan.

"Lalu kau?" balas tanya Hinata setengah panik.

"Aku akan memancingnya untuk menjauhimu lewat koridor sini, sebab kecepatan berlari ku lumayan cepat, kau jangan sampai menyia-nyiakan usahaku, jadi usahakan kau jangan sampai tertangkap ya?" sahut Naruto lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata setelah mengarahkan jemari telunjuknya kearah koridor disebelah kiri, sehingga membuat Hinata salah tingkah dengan wajah yang memerah hingga kemudian ia menganggukkan kepala dengan bayangan-bayangan wajah tampan Naruto yang memenuhi kepalanya. Lalu, dimulai lah hitungan pertama Naruto, sehingga membuat mereka berdua bersiaga. Di hitungan kedua, mereka saling pandang satu sama lain lalu menganggukkan kepala, bermaksud memberikan kode untuk bersiap berlari, dan di hitungan ketiga, mereka berdua pun mulai berlari secepat mungkin, bersamaan dengan seruan keras nan menyeramkan seorang guru yang memanggil mereka berdua.

Beberapa detik kemudian, saat tengah berlari, Hinata tiba-tiba saja mendengar suara seperti orang terjatuh dari arah belakang. Karena suara tersebut lumayan keras dan membuat perasaannya ikut gelisah, Hinata pun terpancing untuk berputar arah kembali kebelakang dan akhirnya mendapatkan Naruto yang tengah terjatuh terlentang dan sudah tidak sadarkan diri disana. Lalu tak lama kemudian, guru laki-laki itupun tiba disebelah Naruto dan memeriksa Naruto sebentar hingga kemudian ia berteriak "Cepat hubungi ambulans, kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah!" dengan nada panik kepada Hinata, sehingga membuat Hinata semakin terkejut, diikuti dengan air mata yang bercucuran keluar dari kedua kelopak matanya.

"Cepat, hubungi ambulans!" teriak guru itu lagi, namun sekarang dengan suara yang lebih lantang dari sebelumnya sehingga membuat lamunan Hinata terbuyar dan kemudian berlari menuju fasilitas telepon umum sekolah untuk menghubungi ambulans, dengan air mata yang masih terus bercucuran tanpa henti.

-x-x-x-x-

Semenjak Naruto dibawa ke ruang UGD, pikiran Hinata dipenuhi oleh kegelisahan yang berlebih. Membuatnya menjadi tidak tenang dan bertanya-tanya tentang keadaan Naruto yang tengah diperiksa didalam, sekaligus berdo'a dan berharap Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi meskipun begitu, rasa gelisah ini tak kunjung berkurang, Justru kegelisahan ini semakin kuat dan menjadi-jadi didalam hatinya, seakan hatinya menjerit dan memberontak tidak mau menerima kenyataan tentang dirinya yang mencoba untuk tenang. Dirinya merasa sangat bersalah dan benci pada dirinya sendiri, karena sejak tadi ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun selain menangisi kejadian ini. Ia merasa sangat tidak berguna dan selalu merepotkan Naruto, dan ia sempat berpikir bahwa akan lebih baik kalau Naruto tidak menemuinya saat itu, karena menurutnya Naruto akan baik-baik saja kalau saja ia tidak menolongnya. Dan yang paling membuat Hinata sangat bersalah ialah kebodohannya yang semaunya mengikuti perintah Naruto waktu itu, kalau saja waktu itu ia menolak keras rencananya, kejadian ini pasti tak akan pernah terjadi.

Selagi Hinata terus-terusan menyalahi dirinya sendiri, suara keras yang menyerukan nama Naruto dari arah lorong sebelah kirinya membuat Hinata berhenti sejenak dan mendongahkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Seiring berjalannya waktu, suara yang notabene suara pria tersebut pun semakin keras dan lantang memenuhi lorong, sehingga tak kecil kemungkinan kalau pria yang berteriak tersebut akan menuju kesini. Hingga tak lama kemudian terlihatlah sesosok pria berambut merah darah jabrik yang tengah melesat berlari kearahnya dengan ekspresi yang sama panik nya seperti Hinata saat ini.

Lalu sesampainya disana, pria itu langsung berbelok menuju pintu UGD dan berteriak sekeras mungkin memanggil nama Naruto terus-menerus dengan air mata yang sudah meledak. Lalu, seakan seperti kehabisan tenaga untuk berdiri, pria itu secara perlahan-lahan pun merosot lemas didepan pintu UGD, dengan kedua tangan yang mengetuk pintu UGD dan bergumam "Jangan sekarang...kumohon jangan sekarang..." di sela-sela jerit tangisnya yang semakin lama semakin merendah.

Setelah dua jam mereka duduk diam dengan dipenuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran gelisah, akhirnya mereka agak sedikit lega ketika pintu ruang UGD mulai terbuka, dan menunjukkan sosok sang dokter serta seorang suster yang mendampinginya. Hinata yang melihat mereka tentu saja langsung melesat berdiri untuk menemui sang dokter, namun sayangnya ia kalah cepat dengan pria yang muncul beberapa saat lalu, sehingga pria itu pun mengambil alih keinginannya yang ingin menanyakan keadaan Naruto. Jadi dia mau tidak mau harus mengalah dan kembali duduk diam sembari mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dok?" mulai pria itu dengan wajah panik.

"Kurama-san, bisa ikut dengan saya sebentar?" seru sang dokter agak serak sembari menyentuh bahu kanannya dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sedih. Sedangkan pria bernama Kurama itu hanya diam dengan ekspresi terkejut melihat ekspresi sang dokter tersebut hingga kemudian menganggukkan kepala pelan menyetujui.

"Tetapi sebelum itu, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan?"

"Ha'i."

"Apakah anda kenal dengan Hyuuga-san?" lanjut sang dokter pelan namun cukup bisa didengar oleh Hinata, sehingga membuat Hinata tersentak sejenak dan kemudian melesat berdiri dan menyahuti pertengahan pembicaraan Kurama dan sang dokter dengan mengatakan "Sa-saya Hinata," setelah ia berhasil menghapus bekas air matanya.

"Oh, jadi anda Hyuuga-san?" sahut sang dokter sopan setelah mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Hinata, sedangkan Kurama hanya melihatnya dengan kedua mata membelalak sekaligus mulut ternganga yang seakan dirinya terkejut dengan keikutsertaan Hinata yang tiba-tiba tersebut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Ha'i," gumam Hinata menyahuti seraya menundukkan kepala sopan.

"Naruto-san selalu menyerukan nama anda selama masa pemeriksaan, jadi jika anda tidak keberatan, bisakah anda menemuinya ketika beliau telah dipindahkan ke kamar rawat?"

"Ha-ha'i," sahut Hinata sambil menundukkan kepala hormat dan dibalas gumaman "Hm" dari sang dokter, hingga kemudian ia meninggalkannya bersama dengan Kurama serta suster yang mendampinginya.

-x-x-x-x-

"Silahkan duduk," seru sang dokter mempersilahkan Kurama untuk duduk dan kemudian mengambil beberapa hasil ronsen Naruto yang dibawa suster tadi, dan juga tidak lupa hasil pemeriksaan x-ray dari kepala Naruto yang ia tempelkan ke papan tulis khusus.

"Sebenarnya saya sangat sulit menerimanya, tapi sepertinya Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease (CJD) yang diderita Naruto-san ternyata telah bergerak lebih cepat dari prediksi saya. Kejadian yang dialami Naruto-san tadi adalah salah satu gejala karena kemunduran fungsi mentalnya yang membuatnya sulit bergerak bebas. Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia akan merasakan kedutan/ketegangan otot yang semakin lama semakin meningkat, disusul oleh kelemahan dan penyusutan pada otaknya. Lalu disusul oleh insomnia dan gangguan memori/ingatan, sehingga membuat Naruto-san kemungkinan akan melupakan masa atau apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, bahkan cuma sekedar 1 menit pun, ia akan melupakan kejadian itu. Jadi saya sarankan agar anda mempersiapkan sebuah buku catatan untuk bisa ia tulis setiap harinya sekaligus juga ia baca, yah semacam buku diary, jadi kemungkinan masih ada harapan ia akan mengingat waktu sebelumnya. Dan setelah ia mengalami demensia (menurunnya kemampuan intelektual) ia akan mulai kekurangan keperdulian kepada badannya, ia juga akan cepat marah, dan bingung hingga kemudian disusul oleh kematian," jelas sang dokter sembari menunjukkan x-ray otak belakang Naruto.

"Tapi...tapi gejala itu tidak akan berkembang dengan cepat 'kan? Naruto...Naruto masih bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa lagi 'kan?" tanya Kurama dengan ekspresi yang sulit sekali dijelaskan.

"Melihat kejadian yang menimpa Naruto sekarang, saya tidak bisa memprediksi dengan pasti cepat atau lambat perkembangan penyakitnya, tetapi kemungkinan selang 1-2 bulan dari sekarang, beliau akan sulit beraktifitas seperti biasa. Maafkan saya," sahut dokter dengan nada menyesal. Sedangkan Kurama yang mendengarnya pun langsung menundukkan kepala putus asa dengan pikiran-pikiran yang tidak menentu.

"Kurama-san?" seru sang dokter tersebut khawatir ketika menyadari bahwa tubuh Kurama mulai bergetar sambil mengeluarkan suara rintihan tangisnya.

"Dokter...apakah penyakit yang diderita Naruto memang benar-benar tidak ada obatnya?" tanya Kurama disela-sela kesedihannya.

"Maafkan saya, saya belum menemukan obat yang cocok untuk penyakit ini, sekali lagi maafkan saya," sahut sang dokter menyesal sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain, tidak sanggup melihat Kurama yang semakin putus asa dan menangis sambil memukul meja sang dokter sekuat tenaga di sebelah kanannya.

Dilain sisi, setelah Naruto selesai dipindahkan ke kamar rawat, Hinata langsung melesat memasuki kamar rawat setelah ia telah dipersilahkan untuk masuk kedalam. Dan setelah melihat Naruto yang tengah tersadar sembari menatap langit dari jendela, air mata Hinata langsung meledak tak terkendali dan kemudian melesat berlari untuk memeluknya, melampiaskan rasa senang sekaligus lega melihat Naruto sudah tersadar disana.

"Wa! Hyuuga-san," jerit Naruto saat menyadari bahwa Hinata tengah memeluknya erat.

"Syukurlah...syukurlah kau baik-baik saja...syukurlah..." gumam Hinata disela-sela tangis haru nya di pelukan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan, hingga kemudian ia membelai rambut halus berwarna indigo Hinata penuh kasih sayang sambil mengatakan "Arigatou," dengan nada yang ia usahakan senormal mungkin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kurama tiba didepan pintu kamar rawat Naruto dengan ekspresi sedih dan sambil bertanya-tanya ekspresi apa yang akan diberikan Naruto ketika ia memberikan buku tulis yang ia bawa ini dan menjelaskan hasil pemeriksaan nya tadi.

"Eh?! Benarkah guru itu sepanik itu?!" teriak Naruto dibalik pintu ketika Kurama ingin memutar kenop pintu, karena hal itu ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya sejenak dan kemudian mendongahkan kepalanya kearah kaca bulat dipintu tersebut untuk melirik dengan siapa Naruto berbicara.

"Ya tentu saja, kau 'kan terluka?" sahut Hinata ketus sembari menepuk pelan lengan Naruto. Sedangkan Kurama yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis, apalagi ketika melihat gelak tawa Naruto yang sangat alami tersebut. Jujur saja, selama ia bercanda dengan Naruto, ia tak pernah sekalipun mendapatkan senyuman serta gelak tawa yang sealami itu dari Naruto. Yang bisa membuatnya tertawa sealami itu hanya mendiang ibunya seorang, ia tak menyangka bahwa Hinata bisa membuatnya tertawa sealami itu sama hal nya seperti ibunya. Kurama berpendapat bahwa Naruto memang ceria, tetapi dibalik keceriaannya itu, tersembunyi sebuah kesedihan yang amat dalam, dan Kurama juga mengetahui hal itu. Seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya, cuma mendiang ibunya lah yang bisa membuat ia melupakan segalanya dan mulai tertawa dengan sangat hidup. Sebab bagi Naruto, mendiang ibunya adalah orang yang sangat spesial baginya. Mengingat hal itu, Kurama pun mulai berpikir keras lalu memandangi punggung Hinata yang saat itu sedang bercanda dengan Naruto dengan tatapan lembut dan kemudian berguman dalam hati 'Akhirnya...akhirnya kau menemukan orang yang berarti bagimu, Naruto' sambil tersenyum tipis dengan air mata haru.

"Apakah aku mengganggu kalian?" seru Kurama setelah ia membuka pintu dan berusaha sekuat mungkin memasang ekspresi seperti biasa.

"Oh, tidak kok Nii-chan, tenang, hehe," sahut Naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya. Sedangkan Hinata tersentak mendengar kata 'Nii-chan' dari mulut Naruto, Hinata menunduk malu dengan perasaan gugup karena telah salah menilai Kurama, sebab ia mengira bahwa Kurama itu temannya, soalnya Kurama terlihat sama muda nya dengan Naruto. Kalau saja ia sedikit peka dengan sikap yang diberikan oleh Kyuubi tadi di lorong, pasti dia tak akan semalu ini, pikirnya.

"Begitu ya, bagus deh. Ah...maaf ya tadi aku tidak melihatmu, aku terlalu panik, hehe," seru Kurama sambil menggarukkan kepala malu.

"Ano...ti-tidak apa-apa," balas Hinata sembari melesat berdiri dan menundukkan kepala hormat dan dibalas jerit tawa dari Kurama dan Naruto.

"Kau terlalu formal, biasa saja, tidak apa-apa kok."

"A-ano...tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa...er..." gumam Kurama sembari memasang wajah bingung, Hinata menyadari hal itu sehingga ia pun mulai memperkenalkan diri kepada Kurama dan dibalas "Salam kenal, Hyuuga-san," oleh Kurama dengan senyuman yang sama manisnya dengan Naruto.

"Oh iya, Naruto. Aku ingin memberikanmu ini. Ini untuk..."

"Wah! Buku baru untukku ya? Terima kasih ya, kok Nii-chan bisa tahu sih aku membutuhkan buku tulis baru?" potong Naruto senang sambil menatap buku dan Kurama secara bergantian.

"Naruto?" gumam Kurama ketika melihat tatapan mata Naruto yang seolah mengatakan 'jangan sekarang' hingga kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain, mencoba menenangkan perasaannya kembali agar tidak sampai terlihat menyedihkan didepan Naruto, terutama Hinata yang notabene adalah orang yang dimaksud dari tatapan Naruto tadi.

-x-x-x-x-

Dua minggu pun telah berlalu setelah Naruto keluar dari rumah sakit, kini Naruto sudah mulai bisa melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya, tetapi yang beda dari sebelumnya, Naruto sering diantar jemput oleh Kurama dan selalu disambut oleh Hinata di gerbang sekolah setiap kali Naruto tiba di sekolah. Sebenarnya Naruto agak risih dengan sikap Kurama yang terlalu memperhatikannya tersebut, sebab ia merasa seperti adik yang selalu dimanjakan oleh sang kakak, namun setiap kali Naruto mengatakan hal itu, Kurama selalu saja mencari alasan dan tetap berpegang teguh dengan keinginannya. Padahal meskipun ia tak mengantarkannya, ia masih bisa jaga diri, sebab ia sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan ia perbuat setiap kali penyakitnya itu kambuh. Dan juga, ia merasa tidak enak kepada Hinata yang selalu tiap pagi menunggunya didepan gerbang, bahkan karena hal itu, sampai-sampai terjadi gosip bahwa dia dan Hinata telah berpacaran, padahal nyatanya mereka tidak berpacaran.

"Maaf ya, lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu, padahal aku sudah sepenuhnya pulih, tetapi Nii-chan justru terus memaksaku melakukan aktifitas ini, dan melibatkanmu pula, bahkan sampai-sampai kita digosipkan berpacaran," mulai Naruto agak malu saat mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju gedung sekolah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang kok. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan, sebab kalau aku melakukan hal ini, berarti aku masih berguna bagimu. Da-dan masalah go-gosip itu...aku tidak mem-mempermasalah-kan-kannya," gagap Hinata sembari menundukkan kepala malu.

"Be-be-begitu ya, ano...kalau...kalau kau tidak sibuk...ano...minggu depan...maukah...maukah kau berkencan denganku?" gagap Naruto to the point dengan wajah yang sangat merah karena malu. Sedangkan Hinata yang mendengarnya pun langsung tersentak terkejut dan kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain dalam diam.

"Jadi, tidak bisa ya?" lanjut Naruto menyimpulkan nya sendiri sehingga membuat Hinata membelalak dan beralih kearahnya kembali dan mengatakan "Siapa yang bilang begitu?" dengan nada sedikit tidak terima dengan kesalahpahaman Naruto tersebut. Sehingga akhirnya ia sadar bahwa dirinya telah dipermainkan oleh Naruto yang memang berniat memaksa Hinata agar melontarkan kata tersebut. Karena perlakuannya itu, Hinata jadi sulit bersifat normal dan akhirnya berakhir dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

"Jadi sudah diputuskan ya, jam sepuluh kita bertemu di taman kota dekat jembatan ya, aku duluan, dah" ujar Naruto mengakhiri dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Hinata dengan lambaian serta senyuman hangat yang selama setiap detiknya selalu ia dambakan.

Hari itu pun tiba, kini Hinata tengah berdiri di jembatan taman kota, yaitu tempat dimana mereka akan janjian, Hinata tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika mengingat bahwa ia datang terlalu dini, padahal mereka akan bertemu sekitar jam sepuluh, namun ia sudah datang dari jam delapan. Ia sadar dengan yang ia lakukan itu, tetapi itu karena ia sangat bersemangat dengan kencan itu, dan juga karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan ajakkan kencan dari anak laki-laki, apalagi ketika tahu bahwa anak laki-laki itu adalah Naruto, yang notabene adalah orang yang ia sukai. Sekarang masih jam setengah sembilan, masih terlalu dini untuk sesenang ini, pikirnya disela-sela dirinya yang sedang tersenyum.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas, namun tak ada tanda sedikitpun sosok Naruto yang muncul. Tetapi meskipun begitu, Hinata tetap berfikir positif dan mencari alasan dibalik Naruto yang terlambat datang, contohnya seperti karena terkena macet.

Dua jam pun berlalu, dan Naruto masih belum menunjukkan sosoknya, membuat Hinata mulai merasa gelisah dengan keterlambatan Naruto. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Hinata bolak-balik melihat jam tangannya, namun yang pasti ia sudah mulai khawatir Naruto tidak akan datang, sebab ia berfikir mustahil kalau ia akan datang terlambat sampai selama ini. Lalu, perasaan yang tersembunyi didalam hatinya tiba-tiba saja mengatakan untuk tidak menyerah menunggu, sehingga membuat Hinata kembali berpegang teguh dan berpikir positif kembali sambil mengatakan "Naruto pasti datang," dengan nada yang begitu antusiasnya.

Waktu pun silih berganti, siang telah menjadi sore, dan langit yang awalnya cerah kini telah tertutupi oleh awan mendung, namun Naruto masih juga belum datang. Hingga kemudian suara gemuruh petir pun terdengar, disusul oleh hujan deras yang kini tengah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang dilapisi pakaian terusan berwarna biru muda lengkap dengan bolero berwarna merah muda sebagai pakaian luarnya. Dengan ekspresi yang masih tetap teguh dan mempercayai bahwa Naruto pasti akan datang.

 **TBC to Chapter 2**

A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca, ff ini khusus untuk merayakan NHTD#6, jadi khusus untuk para review-sama, mohon review lah dengan kata-kata yang baik serta membangun untuk saya agar saya bisa membuat fic lebih baik lagi di suatu saat yang akan datang.

Dah :)


End file.
